Rockstar
by TwiHardLexie
Summary: Set after new moon. Edward left Bella blah blah blah, she's devastated. But what no one knows is the person she used to be back in Phoenix Arizona. A Crunk Kid who didn't give a fuck about anything. One day she realizes what Edward did was complete and utter BULLSHIT, and poof old Bella is back. Now she's going to hang with the pack, hook up and party, break some hearts.
1. Time Of Dying

_** Summary: Set after new moon. Edward left Bella blah blah blah, she's devastated. But what no one knows is the person she used to be back in Phoenix Arizona. A Crunk Kid who didn't give a fuck about anything. One day she realizes what Edward did was complete and utter BULLSHIT, and poof old Bella is back. Now she's going to hang with the pack, hook up and party, break some hearts. And not a fuck was given that day. Cannon pairing ! ;)**_

* * *

_**Chapter One – Time Of Dying**_

_**On the ground I lay Motionless in pain I can see my life flashing before my eyes **_

_**Did I fall asleep? Is this all a dream Wake me up, I'm living a nightmare **_

_**I will not die (I will not die) I will survive I will not die, I'll wait here for you I feel alive, **_

_**when you're beside me I will not die, I'll wait here for you In my time of dying.**_

I sit here in my room blasting three days grace in my ears blocking out reality. Well trying to anyways, it's hard when

you can only think about what happened.

He up and left me like a moldy sack of potatoes. Does he not realize I gave up everything for him?

I don't hang with friends or family except for his, he wouldn't even let me see my best friend Jake. That bastard,

I will show him I don't need him. I'm done moping around and being lifeless.

It's time to show him the real me.

I take out my phone and text Jake;

**Jake, can I hang with you and the pack tonight?**

**XO –B**

_Bella? This is sudden, why the change of heart?_

_-J_

**I'm tired of being someone I'm not, I want to be ME and I'm going to need **

**your help as well as the packs.**

**XO –B **

_There's a fun Bella? Who knew?_

_-J_

**Quit being an ass Jake, I'm sorry for shutting you out of my life. I really miss **

**you and everyone, please? **

**XO –B **

_Sure sure, I'll pick you up at 9. Wear something sexy, we are going to a party at Paul's._

_-J_

_**See You Then! ;3 **_

_**XO –B **_

I know for a fact I didn't have anything "sexy" in my closet so I decided to go shopping.

I actually love shopping by myself because no one can judge or tell me "no I can't get that".

Before I left the house I went into my closet and searched for my old box that says CKid4Lyfe on it.

I took out my Blood On The Dance Floor & Brokencyde CD out along with my pack of New Ports and lighter.

"God I haven't smoked in so long" I said to myself while sighing.

I drove to the mall in Seattle; their selection is bigger than Port Angeles.

On my way here I smoked a cig and felt instantly relieved.

I got out of my old beat up Chevy truck and put up the hood on my black sweater to hide my head.

I walked into the mall and looked for the map, I'm going to places I haven't been in so long! I found Hot Topic,

Spencers & Journeys, Just what I was looking for.

I first went to hot topic and got a stud belt, gauges, some skinny jeans [black, red, purple, yellow, bright pink],

SNAKE BITES Lip Hoops Rings 14 gauge (I use to have snake bites and the hole is still open but it's going to hurt like a bitch putting in the 14 gauge),

& for the fun of it a necklace with the words Barbie on it.

At Spencers I got some fishnet leggings, a couple of skirts & fingerless gloves.

At Journeys I got a pair of Osiris Shoes & DC Shoes, domo snap back & Perry the platypus snapback, and a drake crop top, a shirt that says "#Swag"

that has rips in the sides, a couple of other shirts and I was on my way out.

Tonight should be really fun!

* * *

A/N; CKid4Lyfe: Crunk Kid For Life. The Definition Of A Crunk Kid Is A Teen Who Loves To Drink, Party, Smoke Weed & Have Sex. –Lexie


	2. Faded

_**A/N ; Sorry Guys Sooooo Much, I hope you guys are still with me. A lot has been going on i moved twice within the last couple of months and havent been able to actually sit down and write.. i hope this makes up for it.**_  
_**XoXo-Lexie**_

* * *

**Chapter 2**

I Drove back home to get ready...

I walked up to the house and opened the door and made sure no one was here,

I then ran up to my room with my shopping bags and I picked out my outfit,

Victoria secret lacy black bra and panties, black ripped skinny jeans with studded belt,

a pink tube top with my pink and black DC's.

I stripped off my clothes right in front of my window not caring who would see and I walked to my bathroom and let the hot water run till I thought it was hot enough.

I jumped into the shower and put my back to the water letting the hot water run down my back and shoulders making my muscles relax.

I started thinking to myself, why did I start hiding this side of me anyways? I think it was because of how much I was judged back in Phoenix. I wanted to try something new, be normal for once.. boy was I wrong about being able to be normal for once considering my ex is a fucking vampire that glows like a bag of glitter was dumped on him, in the sun. And my best friend is a werewolf.

I poured my body wash on to my loofah and washed my body, washed and conditioned my hair with my strawberry scented shampoo and conditioner.

I got out the shower and dried myself off with my towel then wrapped it around my hair and took another towel and covered my body and went to my room and put on my outfit I already picked out.

After I was fully clothed I got my hair dryer and hair curler and did my hair in loose curls with some hair spray to keep them all intact,

I then went and took out all the makeup I bought today since I didn't really wear makeup anymore.

Eyeliner, mascara, blush, foundation, eyeshadow, the works.

I did a smokey eye and pink lips with light blush, took one look in the mirror and was like DAMN, haven't seen this side of myself in so long..

I ordered a pizza for Charlie 'cause I didn't feel like cooking today,

I looked at the time it was 8:40pm and I was a little nervous for what was to come. I head a car in the driveway so I looked out my window and saw that it was Jake.

I went and opened the door before he knocked and saw the sexiest thing ever.

Jake was wearing a pair of faded grey jeans with rips at the knees and a black button up shirt with a loose dark grey tie and his hair was in its usual sexy way and smelt like axe.

I heard him chuckle,

"What?" I asked him.

"Bells, you were legit just mind fucking me. Don't try to deny it either."

"Fuck you jake I was not, I was simply.. admiring?"

I looked at him innocently but he didn't buy it. At that moment he looked me up and down and now it was his turn to mind fuck me, I smirked at that.

"Damn, what happened to you?" he asked still looking me up and down.

"Down boy"

I said looking him in the eyes while biting my lip. he was just standing there staring at me like he wanted to just jump me right here.

I heard another car come up, pizza was here and the guy came over to the door and I gave him the money and I took the pizza inside to the kitchen and left a note on it telling Charlie ill be spending the night at Jake's house,

I was definitely not planning on coming back tonight. I looked at the time it was 8:55pm.

"Jake, I believe its time to go" I said to him, breaking him out of some trance he was in. he looked at his watch and nodded and started walking to his rabbit.

he got into the driver's side and I got into the passenger's side and rolled down the window and lite a cigarette while he was driving out the driveway.

Jake looked over at me with a questioning look.

"Yes I smoke, now keep your eyes on the road wolf boy" I teased

he flipped me off then did as he was told good boy.

I looked out the window as he drove, thinking to myself if I'm really ready for this, obviously I am,

I gotta stop being a pansy and be the person I've hidden for so long..

in no time we were outside of Paul's house, music blaring from his house, a lot of cars so we parked on the street. I got out and confidently walked to the house with Jake beside me.

I walked right in since the door was wide open anyway. All the furniture was gone and the place looked like a small club, a bar and lights and such.. damn they go all out.

I spotted Jessica and Lauren and her "crew" but I saw the pack and walked up to them, Jake was already there.

"Bella?" Embry asked

"The one and only" I said shrugging my shoulders

"Damn girl what happened to you? you look fucking hot" Paul said

"Well I was going for 'fuckable' but hot works too" I said winking at Paul

the pack was in near shock that 1: I'm at the party and 2: I don't look like I normally would.

I walked away going to the open bar I ordered a vodka and a coke, I took my drink and started walking around when I smelt it..

I followed the smell and saw Paul Jared and Embry smoking a blunt just chilling.

I walked up to them and took the blunt out of Paul's hands and sat on his lap while I took a huge hit. I passed it to jarred and they just laughed at me when I coughed.

"Hey I haven't smoked in so long, cut me some slack.. when I get my tolerance level back up id be able to out smoke all y'all"

I said to them through my coughing fit.

"Yeah id like to see that happen" Jared said taking a big hit and blowing it out after holding it in for a while and not coughing looking at me like he was trying to prove a point. He has no idea what he's getting himself into.

"How much you got left?" I asked them

"Shit, i never run out" Paul said standing me up as he got up and me him Embry and Jared went to his room where we hot boxed the shit out of that room.

we went back down to the party and I was high as fuck, everything was going in slow mo and I found the slightest things funny.

I had bad cotton mouth so I went to the bar and asked for a bottle of Grey Goose and I drank straight from the bottle,

chugged half that shit and gave it to someone I don't exactly remember who but I told them hold that for me and I went in the middle of the crowed of dancing people and started dancing and grinding and doing moves I didn't know existed...

* * *

_**A/N ; Please Review My Loved Ones XoXo**_


End file.
